Ser Hades
by Dark artemisa
Summary: FIC YAOI El fic NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, sino de Luna Shinigami,INCLUYE LEMMON MÁS ADELANTE, pareja ShunXHyoga. Después del la batalla con Hades todos vuelven a su vida, pero olvidan a un alma herida, cuando los necesito más que nunca, no estuvieron ahí.
1. Capitulo I Comienzo

Ser hades de Luna Shinigami

Ser Hades  
Basado en Saint Seiya  
Por Luna Shinigami

Pairings: Hyoga - Shun (otras pero solo mención de ellas)  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
Raiting: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de SS, esta solo una historia de una loca fanatica para más fanaticas  
Warnings: Lemon

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**dark luna: okay este no es mi fic, si no es uno de mis favoritos que lei en una pagina y a decir verdad me encanto asi que le pedi permiso a su autora de publicarlo en otra pagina osea esta.**

**Dark artemisa: ella nos concedio el permiso y aquí esta el fic, que es un death-fic.**

**Dark angel: y por eso a mi me gusta.**

**Dark artemisa: y como la autora tenia algunos comentarios,..**

**Dark luna: n.n los incluimos.**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno este fue mi primer fanfic Yaoi y el primero de Saint seiya, antes me identificaba con el Nick de Haruka pero por cosas del destino ahora es Luna Shinigami... Bueno espero que lo disfruten aunque... ustedes juzgaran...**

Capitulo I

Comienzo

Despues de la batalla con el Hades, todo ha vuelto a la relativa normalidad, claro despues de que Shun reviviria a Seiya y a todos los caballeros muertos en la batalla, eso incluia a los del hades tambien, luego regresaron a la fundación, y cada uno habia vuelto a sus actividades "normales".

Seiya se fue al orfanato a colaborar con los niños, Shiryu se fue a china con su maestro y sobre todo con Shunred, Hyoga viajo a siberia a visistar a su madre, Ikki otra vez partio sin rumbo conocido y Sahory, bueno haciendo se cargo de los negocios de los Kido (bueno acordemonos que estos chicos no trabajan).

Todos habian regresado contentos, todos menos uno, el joven caballero de Andromeda, se sentia desolado, triste, ofuscado... culpable, no importando que revivio a todos los que habia matado y poniendo de nuevo el inframundo en forma, como deberia ser.  
Duraba días encerrrado, comia poco y no hablaba con nadie, pero ya que nadie estaba, nadie lo noto.

Las noches eran largas y llenas de pesadillas horribles, solo veia sangre, la de sus hermanos, la de su diosa, la culpabilidad de ser el portador del alma de Hades... de ser Hades.

Ya no lloraba, al igual que sonreir eran acciones que el joven no realizaba desde que sucedio eso, la rabia no lo dejaban, demás que importaba si sentia bien o mal, su animo decayo lo suficiente, como para que Sahory se diera cuenta (1 año despues, N/A: Ya era hora, TONTA ¬¬), reunio a los caballeros y les conto lo sucedido...

Porque no nos lo dijiste antes- dijo Ikki bastante enojado.

Como iba a decirles si todos estaban muy ocupados, además Shun no estaba mal, bueno no tan mal, pero hace ya tres días que no sale de su habitación, no come y no contesta cuando se le llama...-termino Saory.

Hyoga se levanto bruscamente del puesto y los miro a todos- la culpa es nuestra, nos fuimos dejandolo solo-,

Si pero yo no voy a esperar aqui toca sacarlo ahora mismo de ese encierro- agrego Seiya en tono preocupado ya que a este divino santo le debia estar de nuevo entre los vivos, todos se levantaron y se fueron a la habitación del joven Andromeda.

Pero nadie sabia que pasaba dentro de esa habitación, la luz se habia alejado por completo de ella, solo la cubrian grandes cortinas negras y el joven sonriente y puro ya no habitaba ese sitio, durante ese tiempo empezo a conocer su poder, su fuerza y empezo a darse cuenta que él ya no era un cuerpo escogido para habitar el alma del dios de los muertos, sino que era la reencarnación del mismo, sintio la presencia de sus compañeros a fuera de la habitación pero no les dio importancia, siguio escribiendo, sus manos estaban más palidas de lo normal, demasiado frias para estar vivo pero demasiado inquietas para estar muerto, Ikki comenzo a golpear la puerta

Shun? hermano podemos entrar, hemos venido todos, nos puedes abrir?-

sigan- termino Shun y la puerta se abrio, un gran cosmos salio de esa habitación, todos entraron esperando y anehalndo ver al hermoso con una gran sonrisa, esperando ver un milagro... pero ese no fue su tan anhelado recibimiento, la puerta se abrio con el cosmos de Shun, puesto que ni siquiera se levanto de la silla, Hyoga sintio que el corazon se le encogia, su niño bello adoraba la luz y esa habitación no dejaba entrar ni uno solo de sus rayos, vio a Shun tan lejano sin importar que su hermanos estaban ahi, y fue precisamente el cisne en comenzar a hablar -Shun, es un hermoso día, por que no salimos a dar una vuelta?-

Oh hacer un campin cerca- agrego Seiya,

Oh a viajar a la cabaña- dijo Saory.

No hubo respuesta del chico, solo solto la pluma y cerro el libro, se levanto y dijo - No gracias, no deseo salir-

- Hermano,por favor te hara bien, mira vinimos todos a verte-

- No se hubieran molestado Ikki, no es para tanto estoy bien y... - en ese momento entro una de las doncellas de la mansión, era alta, con el cabello largo violeta en una trenza, sus ojos eran los de un gato,

- Joven se le ofrece algo?- dijo la chica para asombro de Saory ya que no la habia visto en la mansion

- Gracias Engel, solo traeme un vaso de agua-

-si señor, ahora mismo y salio presurosa de la habitación, luego Shun se dirigio a sus compañeros

- deseo estar solo, podrian hacerme el favor- dijo señalando la puerta, todos salieron aunque no muy contentos despues de estra todos afuera se cerro la puerta, en ese instante llego la "doncella" y entro a la habitación.

Esa extraña doncella tenia un cosmos vivaz, eso lo pudo sentir hasta Athena (eso ya es decir mucho ), lo que más les inquieto de que la chica no salio hasta bien entrada la noche de la habitación del joven.

-quien es la chica- pregunto Hyoga,

-no tengo idea, pero se quien nos puede sacar de dudas... Tatsumi- dijo saory.

- Si señorita, ¿que desea?

- Quien es esa joven, nunca la vi en la mansión. yo ni siquiera la he contratado- tatsumi temblo ante la afirmación de la diosa, la doncella hacia temblar a cualquiera, era la unica que se acercaba al más joven de los caballeros, la unica que lo atendia y la unica que aun lo veia.

- Señorita, la doncella fue contratada por el joven Had.. andromeda- todos estaban en shock, primero Shun siempre le temio a tatsumi no la inversa , segundo fue contratada por andromeda y tercero desde cuando le decian Hades, .

- por favor retirate Tatsumi- dijo seriamente afectada la disque diosa

Tatsumi salio de la habitación con los nervios de punta, porque sahori no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedia en la mansión, ahora este hombre mayor temblaba con el solo nombre del joven andromeda y no solo a él le tenia miedo, le tenia panico a esa joven que parecia venir de los mismos infiernos para cuidar a su amo.

de nuevo en el salon del a mansión

- esto esta bastante raro, no lo crees Shiryu - enarco Seiya en su forma de hablar

-claro seiya pero qeu podemos hacer? - Respondio Shiryu a las palabras de su amado (al fin no se quedo con Sunred... bah es más lindo Seiya oO)

-Lo que más me parece raro es el temor de Tatsumi- dijo ikki con una ligera mueca- siempre fue Shun el que se escondia, ahora no lo entiendo...-

iba a proseguir pero un golpeteo en la puerta lo interrumpio.

-Siga- dijo Saory creyendo que era tatsumi, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que no era el viejo sino la joven doncella con una sonrisa leve en los labios.

-disculpen no queria interrumpir-

-no te preocupes- dijo seiya-

-que quieres? pegunto en un tono bastante tosco hyoga,.

- es solo que el joven dice que mañana desayunara con ustedes si asi lo desean... Claro esta?

-mi hermano quiere desayunar con nosotros-

- ¿su hermano, no sabia que el joven tuviera familia-

Todos quedaron perplejos ante el comentario, como que no tenia familia y ellos... Ikki y los demás que eran, figurines de navidad.

-como asi que no sabias que tuviera familia- pregunto el dragon tratando de disimular su desconcierto

- lo siento debo retirarme- bueno la joven tenia que irse ya la habia embarrado lo suficiente como para quedarse y meter "literalmente" más la pata.

- ha no, no señorita usted no saldra de aqui sin una explicación- replico la diosa atena.

- es solo que pense que no tenia familia eso era todo-

- porque? - dijo el poderoso fenix

-porque siempre esta solo, odia la vida y la ve como una pesada carga que quisiera dejar, además...nunca habia visto a nadie más cerca de él, ni siquiera a la Sta. Sahory y... aparte de mi, nadie esta pendiente de el, por eso - termino con una sonrisa sarcastica - y lo siento pero debo retirarme al joven no le gustan los retrasos con permiso- haciendo una reverencia salio del lugar y volvio a la habitación de Shun.

Todos quedaron con los nervios de punta esa noche.

la habitacion llena de penumbra, un joven en el balcon mirando hacia la luna y una puerta que se abre:

- Joven como asi que tiene un hermano?

- te refieres a Ikki,

- SIIIIIIIIII --U

- si el fenix es mi hermano, alguna otra pregunta... Engel

- si...

la joven se sento en la cama de Shun y este se dirigio a la recamara se sento en la silla y la miro fijamente...y finalmente lo improbable sucedio una sonrisa aunque casi imperceptible...

-...

- que pasa cual es tu pregunta?

- porque...

- porque que?

- porque tiene que ser... tan... pero... tan arrogante.

- oye cuales son tus modales niña maleducada, respeta al dios del infierno...

- Solo eres una pobre harpia, de que tendria que tener miedo...

- de que te mandara al mismo averno...

- ay¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Shun por favor

- Shun... hace bastante mi nombre no se escuchaba tan bien, tan dulce...

- si pero yo soy la unica que lo puedo utilizar, para los demás eres el joven Hades ¿comprendes... verdad?..- termino diciendolo muy triste ante el joven que tenia al frente, pero prosiguio - porque no me dijo nada respecto a ellos, ya sabe los animales con los que vive, un pato, una garza, un asno y una lagartija...

- Engel porfavor... no crei que fuera importante, ademas en un año yo no fui necesario para ninguno de ellos, solo fui una ficha de ajedrez... creo que ahora no soy...parte de una familia.

- ay joven, la vida es cruel y dura pero yo se como quitarle lo triste...  
Engel se levanto de la cama y fue directamente hasta donde estaba shun, se acerco y lo beso, él se levanto y la mira diretamente a los ojos...

- no engel por favor-

- no esta bien que el dios del infierno sea vi...-

- engel basta o voy a terminar cediendo-

- eso es lo que quiero ya le enseñe todo lo que tenia que aprender acerca del averno, soy tu maestra en las artes negras y el poder de la oscuridad... pero tambien tienes que aprender de la vida... dejame enseñarte

- eng...- el nombre fue acallado por un enorme beso que le planto la muchacha, era hermosa y ni él podia resistirse... no queria... deseaba sentirse humano de nuevo, Ya no bastaban los besos, pero en ese instante temblo la tierra, los dos se separaron bruscamente, parecia que la tierra reclamara algo... Engel se asusto, ella era el motivo de la perturvación...

continuara

. porfin el primer capitulo, este fue el primero que se me ocurrio despues de que me enterara que mi queridisimo Shun era Hades, claro y despues de haber leido cono 10 referentes al mismo tema...  
bueno me despido, ya saben quejas, comentarios y/o similares a bye

Luna


	2. Capitulo II La verdad es revelada

_**NOTA: Este fic no es mío, solo lo publico en fanfiction, la creadora del fic es Luna Shinigami, por ello dejo las notas de ella tal cual ella escribió.**_

**Ser Hades  
Basado en Saint Seiya  
Por Luna Shinigami**

Pairings: Hyoga - Shun (otras pero solo mension de ellas)  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.**  
Raiting: NC-17****  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de SS, esta solo una historia de una loca fanatica para más fanaticas  
Warnings: Lemon****  
**  
**  
Capitulo II  
La verdad es revelada  
**

Todos se asustaron y salieron rapidamente de sus habitaciones, el temblor era muy grande, los cuadros se caian de las paredes... Saory tropezo con más de una estatua de la pared, todos chocaban entre si, lo más preocupante era que el temblor no lo provocaba una tipica conmosión de placas tectonicas... sino un cosmos muy poderoso.

Ikki vio como Shun salia de su habitación junto con Engel hacia el jardin, todos lo siguieron, no por afan de saber que pasaba, pero no iban a morir aplastados por la mansión Kido.

En el jardin habia una figura espectral, que ellos ya conocian, estaba definitivamente enojada... y ese no era el termino exacto para describirla......

- Ya basta- dijo Shun con enfado

Ceso el temblor......

- que demonios crees que hacias?- dijo la figura enviando un poder a la querida doncella que se fue a estrellar contra una de las paredes de la mansión.

-yo...yo- trataba de explicar Engel agitada después del golpe, ella sabia que habia profanado algo sagrado.

- No tienes nada que explicar, como te atreves a profanar algo sagrado, ningun mortal no es digno de merecer aun dios-

Esas palabras no solo afectaron a la doncella que intentaba levantarse despues de semejante sacudida, sino a dos aves que ya habian llegado alli.

- PANDORA¡- grito seiya e hizo que la joven y Shun voltearan a mirarlo, ahora estaban los cuatro caballeros de Athena protegiendola y detras se encontraba Tatsumi con cara de * tragame tierra* ¨*porque no me cayo una armadura encima y me mato de una*.

- Ototo, alejate de ahi-

- De que te preocupas... ave fenix... Hades tambien es mi hermano y no le haria daño- termino bajando gradualmente su cosmos.

Shun no se habia ni inmutado, al parecer las artes negras le ayudaban a controlar reacciones humanas normales.

- Shun no es tu hermano.... es nuestro hermano- termino diciendo Hyoga presintiendo que pandora no venia por nada bueno.

- No te metas en esto caballero de los hielos, no es tu problema "es cosa de familia".....

- Cual familia?- dijo para asombro de todos shun por primera vez.

- Ikki, tu y yo, por supuesto hermanito- pandora se acerco y toco suavemente el cabello verde del chico.

Shun la miro friamente y luego agrego a todos los que estaban ahí - Yo no tengo familia- luego se retiro con una aura negra...

- DETENTE.....- lo retuvo pandora - se que no es facil acoplarte, pero tampoco niegues que somos familia, he estado aqui cuando lo has necesitado, fue conmigo con quien derramaste tus ultimas lagrimas y fue a mi a quien acudiste cuando estabas solo... cuando te dejaron solo- termino en sollozo.

- Porque.... porque soy alguien sagrado... porque demonios tengo que ser un demonio- se dirigio a pandora pero mirando hacia la nada,

- Hermano.... murmuro Ikki

- Shun.... murmuraron sus amigos

hasta ahora entendieron que para esa alma noble, era necesario un sustento una realidad y lo dejaron solo cuando más lo necesito cuando necesito apoyo y amor...

- Hermana... yo solo no lo puedo aceptar, se me hace muy dificil.. se me hace...muu...muy...

- SHUNNNNNNNNNNN - Todos gritaron la primera en llegar fue Engel, pandora lo sostuvo, el joven habia perdido el conocimiento...

- SHUNnn Ikki lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación.

***********************

Estaba flotando en cielo tan palpable, tan hermoso, tenia alas... alas que lo llevaban a la libertad.... de nuevo el dolor....

El dolor que aun lo acompañaba, el dolor que recorria cada parte de su cuerpo.  
Pandora se acerco al palido rostro de su Ototo, lo toco en la frente "tiene fiebre" "Tatsumi... trae agua rapido" dijo pandora.

- Que le pasa?- dijo porfin el tan calmado Shiryu...

- Señorita pandora... puedo hacerme cargo- dijo Engel rogando al cielo que la explosiva hermana de Shun no la matara.

- Esta bien- dijo soltando las manos de marfil que sostenia entre las suyas.

- salgan todos

Todos salieron, algo extrañados de la habitación, en ese momento vieron a Tatsumi con varias doncellas trayendo agua, gasas, agujas y varios frasquitos luego entraron a la habitación y no salieron más, pero hasta ahora el calmado fenix cambio y se dirigio a pandora...

- Que demonios haces aqui bruja?

- Eso deberia preguntarte yo a ti no crees "poderoso fenix". esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ikki y lanzo un puño hacia la cara de pandora, pero la joven no se movio y con su enorme cosmos lo mando a volar y terminar estampado contra la pared. todos se pusieron en posición de ataque menos el dragón.

- Señorita pandora podria decirnos que esta pasando, que le pasa a Shun y porque conoce a Tatsumi?- termino el dragon tratando de parecer calmado y de no fracasar miserablemente en el intento.

- Bueno por fin alguien con decencia, no esta pasando nada porque no es de su incumbencia, nada le pasa a mi hermano y conosco a tatsumi, porque si.... ¿otra pregunta? ¬_¬U

* que profundos comentarios... dignos de atena, pero así va el libreto*

- Ya basta con tus comentarios que pasa con Shun?- termino el ofuscado pato... digo cisne (es que todavia me equivoco con los animales, gomen)

Pandora iba responder con otro insulto pero en ese momento salio tatsumi - señorita pandora, ya puede seguir-, acto seguido, ya no habia ni rastro de la señorita pandora y la puerta ya estaba cerrada...  
Pero más tardo en cerrarse la puerta que en Ikki tomar del cuello a Tatsumi entre una de sus manos y levantarlo del piso.

- Ahora si inmunda lagartija *sin ofender* que es lo que sucede aquí.

- No Ikki bajalo, yo puedo hacerlo hablar de una forma menos ruda...- dijo Atena, apenas Ikki dejo al asfixiado pero agradecido tatsumi en el suelo, Saory en toda su bondad hizo aparecer a nike en sus manos y apunto directo a la cabeza de tatsumi - Cierto que ahora si coperaras querido Tatsumi- o.O

******** Salon de tortu... de té***********

- Ahora si habla....- dijo Shiryu

- Bueno... *suspiro* todo comenzo hace diez meses llego a la mansión Engel con la señorita pandora, ella nos dijo que desde ahora cuidaria al joven Hades y que ninguno de nosotros no tenia ni el derecho ni el honor de cuidarlo... como la señorita saory no ha estado en la mansión todo cambio, solo Engel se acercaba al joven a sus constantes cambios de animo y a las explosiones de la habitación,pero como al mes que llego Engel, el joven empezo a sufrir de ataques muy extraños y es por eso que viene seguido la señorita Pandora y el caballero Radamantis.

- momento quien viene... Radamantis?- dijo un sorprendido seiya.

- Si, el caballero radamantis... bueno... nos enseño de cierta forma que con el joven no debiamos meternos... y que aparte nadie deberia enterarse...

// escena retroespectiva//

Radamantis sujeta a Tatsumi por el cuello y le dice que hara de su estancia en el averno el peor de los infiernos por haber echo sufrir a su amo cuando era pequeño, luego le mostro la tragica escena llena de fuego de sed y de toruras, asi que tatsumi nunca más se le acerco a Shun.

// fin de la escena retroespectiva//

- como asi que nadie debia enterarse- dijo Seiya levantandose del sillon y saliendo de la habitación.

- Solo se que el joven Hades esta ... muy enfermo... y ultimamente los ataques son peores, Engel aduras penas puede controlarlos- dijo Tatsumi.

Todos volteron a verlo con asombro que pasa aquí, tanto cambio en tan solo un año.

Hyoga esta estupefacto, se sentia culpable, culpable de haber dejado solo a ese ser maravilloso, pero el también tenia que ponerse en paz, con su alma con su vida, con su pasado y con su corazon, ese que ahora estaba lleno de pedazos. Y fue hyoga el primero en seguir a seiya, corrieron haciendo un estruendo por las escaleras, Ikki mando a volar la puerta y vieron la escena mas escalofriante de la vida, Ikki cayo arrodillado al suelo con los puños cerrados bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimas, Seiya se refujio en los brazos de Shyriu ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su amigo, mientras este dejaba ver lagrimas en sus ojos, Saory se sejo caer pesadamente en una silla cercana llorando copiosamente y Hyoga... pobre Hyoga tenia las manos en el rostro y evitar la pena de ver a su niño en ese estado.

todos tenian la culpa....... y ..... lo sabian.

**Continuara...**

Gomen de verdas... soy tragica y lo acepto yo no quiero hacer sufrir a Shun lo que pasa es que es el pobre el que siempre sufre porque si poruqe no por Ikki, por el pato... por los dos, asi que un escarmiento por todos sus males en la serie no es del todo malo ¿desuke da?, además no pueden culparme....**  
Ya lo saben, criticas, comentarios y AYUDAS seran bienvenidas...  
Bueno lo de las criticas no tanto, pero si son constructivas si...**

haruka_


	3. Capitulo III ¿Por qué sucedió?

_**NOTA: Este fic no es mío, solo lo publico en fanfiction, la creadora del fic es Luna Shinigami, por ello dejo las notas de ella tal cual ella escribió.**_

**Ser Hades  
Basado en Saint Seiya  
Por Luna Shinigami**

Pairings: Hyoga - Shun (otras pero solo mención de ellas)  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
Raiting: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de SS, esta solo una historia de una loca fanatica para más fanáticas  
Warnings: Lemon

Capitulo III  
¿Por qué sucedió?...

La escena es bastante trágica, el cisne aun recuperándose de la impresión se acerco a su niño bello, tenía los ojos rojos negándose a llorar, la visión era desoladora...

Su ángel estaba en la cama demasiado pálido mientras Engel le inyectaba algo, la respiración del joven era casi nula solo se sentía por los muy breves movimientos de su pecho y la expresión de dolor es su rostro era lo que menos podía soportar. El pobre Hyoga se acerco despacio a la cama del joven Andrómeda alzo su mano para tocar ese rostro de marfil pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo otra mano pálida lo detuvo con mirada de fuego... susurro...

- sal de aquí, no tienes derecho... sal de aquí- dijo la joven con un profundo rencor en su pecho.

- no me iré -

- Lárgate...- dijo con ojos gatunos la doncella

-Engel ya basta- dijo pandora- ya es suficiente y salgan todos de esta habitación, mi hermano necesita descansar.

Todos hicieron exactamente eso, todos menos el fénix - No me iré, lárguense los demás yo quiero estar con mi hermano-

-Vamos fénix no puedes estar aquí... mi hermano hades no desea verte aquí- repuso pandora ofuscada

-NO ES HADES, ES SHUN KIDO MI HERMANO NO EL TUYO, EL SANTO DE ANDROMEDA NO EL DIOS DEL INFIERNO...- termino el fénix llorando no entendía el porqué de las cosas, su hermano sonriente no estaba ahora se encontraba un cadáver sin sentimientos él deseaba ver de nuevo esas lagrimas en ese rostro de marfil, esa sonrisa de eterna primavera, no el inmutismo que antes demostró y esa enfermedad ahora nueva para todos.

Nadie se hizo del rogar para alejarse sabían el sufrimiento del santo de fuego, un dolor que corroía su alma, shun en verdad era la única persona que amaba y ahora estaba... así.

Ninguno se hizo del rogar (incluyendo a pandora) porque conociendo al santo de fuego si no obedecían los mandaría a freír espárragos a la china, pero cierto rubio no quería irse, no quería abandonar a Su niño, a su pequeño pedazo de cielo, pero Shiryu lo tomo por la espalda y lo guio afuera.

******************

-Porque, porque shun esta así, - lentamente el cisne se fue desvaneciendo, ya no sentía sus piernas y un gran hoyo negro ocupaba su mente.

- por tu culpa estúpido- antes de que Hyoga pudiera ver de quien venía esa voz esta estrellado contra una de las paredes la mansión, y su agresora era nada más ni nada menos que Engel.

-por culpa de todos ustedes el joven Hades está sufriendo, nadie ve lo que sufre y solo ahora se preocupan- había lagrimas en los ojos de esta guerrera, hace un año su vida era este chico, ya verlo morir era muy doloroso como para ver también al otro motivo del sufrimiento del joven Andrómeda, pero más que odio, era envidia de la legítima, saber que aquel rubio infeliz le había quitado al Shun la traía de malas, así que sin más ni más convoca a su armadura el Ma Sei de Gorgona, una armadura oscura muy poderosa, digna de la maestra de las artes oscuras de la reencarnación de hades.

Antes de que Hyoga pudiera sobreponerse de todo lo ocurrido recibió varias descargas eléctricas, por unas cadenas oscuras que salían de la armadura de la joven.

El resto de los caballeros quisieron intervenir pero pandora no dejo

- El cisne le debe una pelea a Engel y más de una lagrima a mi hermano, si es valeroso sobrevivirá...-

- No hables así pandora, todos cometimos un error lo acepto pero así mismo estas en posición de arrepentirnos de nuestras equivocaciones, por favor no aumentes más sangre y más dolor a estas pobres vidas- decía Shiryu con una verdadera convicción, casi al borde de las lagrimas, y es que es obvio que es mas fácil tratar de dialogar con esta mujer que intentarlo por las malas.

- yo no sé porque una persona como Shun tiene dos demonios por hermanos- dijo Seiya intentando traspasar un escudo puesto por Pandora.

En esos momentos Hyoga se encontraba en el piso, porque ni el polvo de diamantes le valió para librarse de esta jovencita hasta que...

- DETENTE¡-

- Quien eres tú?- dijo Engel ofuscada

- Como que quien soy yo?- en ese momento salió de las sombras una elegante figura de un joven rubio y ojos verdes con una armadura completamente negra.

- Radamantis?- dijo pandora y en ese momento dejo el escudo que había puesto

- Gorgona no aumentes más sufrimientos al joven amo- pronuncio las palabras sin vida alguna se acerco a pandora sonrió un poco, se arrodillo tomando su mano y besándola suavemente, luego alzo la mirada y pregunto -¿Cómo se encuentra el Joven Hades?-

- Oh, Radamantis ahora que estas aquí espero que mejor eres el "único" capaz de subirle el animo a mi hermano ven conmigo- pronuncio alegremente la joven.

Al pasar por Saory hizo de nuevo una reverencia y saludo - Señorita Atena es un placer- luego se dirigió donde lo conducía una alegre pandora.

Todos quedaron a la expectativa, Hyoga se encontraba recostado en el hombro de Shiryu que lo había ayudado a levantar, Seiya estaba completamente distraído pero fue el dragón quien se percato de la mirada de Engel ¿temor? ¿Rabia? o ¿celos?

***** Habitación de Shun¨*********

Abrió lentamente los ojos, parecía estar en una pesadilla, de pronto vio unos ojos azules, un rostro perfecto y moreno un cabello azul oscuro hermoso y una cicatriz de la cual era él culpable, su hermano Ikki el ave fénix estaba ahí después de una año de ausencia, Shun hubiera querido lanzarse en sus brazos, hubiera querido reír, decirle que lo amaba, que le hacía falta, hubiera querido sonreírle...  
hubiera... pero no pudo... se levanto de la cama un poco con dificultad y espero a que el poderoso fénix hablara...

- Ototo, desuke da?-

- hai-

- Ototo, porque no nos lo contaste, hubiéramos venido.-

- ¿quienes?- dijo Shun en un tono completamente frio,

- Todos, somos tu familia tus hermanos, tus...- pero antes de seguir una mirada fria lo paralizo-

-fénix ya te dije que yo no tenia familia, en que tono o idioma se los tengo que hacer entender-

- Ototo me lastimas lo sabías- tomo una pequeña mano de shun y la acerco a su pecho - aunque no lo creas también llora,- dijo señalando a su corazón.

Shun se suelta inmediatamente, y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, después toma una mano morena en las suyas y lo pone en su corazón y pronuncia en una voz muy fría - aunque no lo creas... ya no existe-. Luego soltó bruscamente su mano.

Ikki iba a pronunciar algo más pero entro pandora - hermano mira quien llego-

- Mi señor- fue lo único que pronuncio Radamantis antes de arrodillarse completamente, esperando una orden o algo por el estilo y mirando de vez en vez a un sorprendido Ikki.

- Levántate- pronuncio Shun en voz fría demasiado para ser el santo de Andrómeda - Quiero salir- esa afirmación sonó más como una orden que como un favor, Radamantis se acerco al chico y con un poco de dificultad lo ayudo a levantar, ese ropaje negro hacia de shun el dios más hermoso, y al sentirlo tan cerca Radamantis comenzó a sobresaltarse, su corazón daba giros completamente involuntarios.

Ikki trato de frenar la salida, pero el frio cosmos de su hermano no se lo permitió - Que le hiciste Pandora?- decía aun con la mirada en el suelo.

- Yo no le he hecho nada, ustedes volvieron ese hermoso corazón en un lugar sombrío, en un hoyo negro donde solo existe oscuridad, yo no tuve la culpa de que al más bueno de los santos lo defraudaran sus amigos y si me disculpas tengo que hablar con el caballero de Gorgona... tenemos un asuntico pendiente-

luego se retiro de la habitación a buscar a Engel y no solo para darle las gracias O.O.

******* Jardines de la mansión******  
**

Mi joven amo... como se encuentra?- dijo Radamantis en un tono muy preocupado.

- Destruido - dijo Shun mirando hacia la nada - que le pasara a mi maestra -

- será juzgada por Minos, por... -

- ya lo sé por profanar algo sagrado y si me echo la culpa, al fin y al cabo yo no me negué a sus besos- al pronunciar la última frase Shun no se daba cuenta de que rompía el corazón de Radamantis.

- Usted es usted y ella es ella- dijo el caballero seriamente

- Pues no me parece jus… - otra vez ese maldito dolor que atormentaba su cuerpo y esa sensación de encontrarse en la mitad de un tornado.

- Mi señor se encuentra bien?- dijo muy preocupado tomándolo del brazo para no dejarlo caer-

- Hasta cuando me llamaras "mi señor" o "mi amo"- dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Hasta el fin de mis días...- dijo Solemnemente.

Shun solo puedo sonreír sinceramente como hace mucho que no lo hacía - No tienes remedio- susurro, mientras alzaba sus ojos y veían algo que no le gusto, al joven ruso mal herido (bueno no tanto) y recargado en el hombro del Shiryu.

- Vámonos.- dijo de nuevo seriamente

- Donde?-

- Lejos de este lugar-

- Mi señor, no será más bien, lejos de su...corazón...- trato en vano Radamantis de ocultar su dolor-

shun se sentó en un tronco mientras su caballero del Ma Sei seguía de pie,

- Sabes hace mucho tiempo lloraba por todo, las lagrimas eran mi debilidad, la forma de mostrar mi corazón por eso siempre era herido o vulnerado, por eso ahora soy un dios y ... por eso perdía a...

- Hyoga- termino la frase su leal acompañante

- Si, sabes es un pensamiento impuro viniendo de un dios-

- por el hecho de ser hombre?-

- No, por el hecho de que a mí se me ha negado amar, aparte Hyoga me odiaría por ello, es un mujeriego empedernido, antes de la batalla con ha... conmigo, lo veía salir con una chica distinta cada semana y no pretenderás que me crea el cuento de que solo besitos en la mejilla, tomarse de la mano y beber te... sufrí cada vez que lo veía con alguien, me sentía inferior a su mundo, débil, niño, frágil... todas aquellas aptitudes por las cuales nunca goce del amor de una madre y mucho menos de un hermano... que al convertirme en Hades ya no tendría que cargar con esa mísera cruz, que se decía ser su hermano menor...- decía Shun pero en su rostro no se veía ni una sola expresión, sus ojos no tenían brillo.

- Mi señor, no diga eso, su alma es hermosa y su su familia lo dejo solo nosotros no, su palacio esta en el inframundo, sus aliados, su hermana, su maestra, y yo... puede conseguir amigos y quizás algún día pueda volver a sonreír...- dijo sonriendo Radamantis.

- Claro volveré a sonreír el día que tú me llames por mi nombre- se mofo el joven dios.

- Shun- dijo Radamantis

- Que?- Dijo shun con los ojos como platos el sabia que aun caballero del masei se le criaba con la creencia de un respeto sublime por su dios, y eso era parte de su lealtad, a Radamantis le está costando mucho...

- no te esfuerces... por favor llévame a mi habitación y prepara todo deseo partir, me hace falta cancerberos-

- Si... mi señor- murmuro.

- Lo sabia- pensó Shun.

**Fin capítulo III,**

_**bueno perdonaran por el tan improvisado final pero ando corta de imaginación, Necesito a las chicas superpoderosas a flash Gordon o mejor a Leonardo di caprio (Eso sería YOSH¡×_×) , cualquiera que me ayude con esta "imaginación dormida"**_


	4. Capitulo IV Necesidad

_**NOTA: Este fic no es mío, solo lo público en fanfiction, la creadora del fic es Luna Shinigami, por ello dejo las notas de ella tal cual ella escribió.**_

**Ser Hades****  
****Basado en Saint Seiya****  
****Por Luna Shinigami******

**Pairings: Hyoga - Shun (otras pero solo mención de ellas)****  
****Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.****  
****Raiting: NC-17****  
****Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de SS, esta solo una historia de una loca fanática para más fanáticas****  
****Warnings: Lemon******

**Capitulo IV****  
********************

**Necesidad******

**************

Hyoga vio su paso ligero, junto a al caballero que ellos mismos tuvieron que combatir, Shun su niño se erguía como lo que era el dios del infierno, pero sereno y hermoso, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de decirle que lo amaba con el alma y el corazón, sin creer ofenderlo de una u otra forma, además siempre estuvo a su lado en todas la batallas contra el mal hasta en las batallas de su propio corazón.

Se soltó de su amigo el dragón y camino hasta donde se hallaba Shun, su destello, su amor, su vida entera, lo miraba y entre más lo observaba más se prendaba de él y una pregunta circundaba en su cabeza ¿Sera que ese rayito perdonaría su ausencia?

- Shun - Hyoga alzo sus hermosos ojos azules penetrantes y los incrusto los ojos mar de su rayito.

Shun sintió un fugaz escalofrió pero recordó la primera enseñanza de su maestra "Piensa y actúa como el dios del infierno, se cruel y despiadado, así tu corazón tenga la bondad de la princesa Andrómeda y se desgarre lentamente por dentro". Acto reflejo dejo su desazón a un lado y miro fijamente a Hyoga sin siquiera corresponder al intento fallido de saludo del ruso.

- Shun- volvió a murmurar, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo en cierta forma poseerlo, con ese ideal, suspiro y volvió a hablar - Necesito hablar contigo... Shun-

- Mi amo no tiene nada que hablar contigo... Cignus Hyoga, caballero de los hielos- respondió Radamantis sin soltar el abrazo de su joven amo, por miedo a que en un suspiro se cayera o peor aun en un arrebato de humanidad se rindiera ante los brazos del Cisne.

- No... Yo necesito hablar con Shun... solo un momento... Por favor pequeño Shun...- esa petición sonó algo digámoslo en serio sin faltar al pobre ruso "ridícula" y lastimera.

- Lo siento Hyoga, pero hoy me iré de la mansión... volveré a Giudecca-

- QUE?.. Tú no puedes hacer eso...-

-Porque?.. Si se puede saber... Cignus-

De piedra ahora si había quedado de piedra, Cignus, el nombre de su constelación en los labios de la persona que amo, más que la vida, fue una de las cosas que ni en sus pesadillas pensó escuchar, y así en ese estado de petrificación no vio cuando el joven siguió derecho con su hermosos caballero.

De repente de la mansión salió Ikki, temiendo por la vida de su hermano, vio a Shun con cara de nada y Hyoga...el pobre ruso con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Shun, necesito hablar contigo...-

-No puedo debo irme... regresare a Giudecca -

Ikki no aguanto más debía romper ese lazo de frialdad que se había puesto su hermano, debía volver a la vida a esa pequeña criatura que él mismo defraudo, así que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Convoco a su armadura divina del fénix ante el asombro de todos, incluso de Shun... que ¿pretendía su hermano?... muy pronto lo sabía.

Fénix ataco con las alas del Fénix a Radamanthys y lo mando a visitar los ángeles del cielo, mientras aterrizaba estrepitosamente en el césped de la mansión, tomo fuertemente el brazo de Shun y lo obligo a verlo al rostro... luego le asestó un golpe en el estomago que hizo que el joven terminara arrodillado por la dureza del golpe... todos lo miraron asombrados, iba a volver a arremeter pero Hyoga se interpuso mientras lo golpeaba...

- Maldito bastardo... no te vuelvas a atrever a ponerle una mano encima o te juro que te mato... Ikki-

- No me importa Hyoga... "alas del fénix"- ahora el que había salido despedido por los aires era el caballero del hielo, Shun solo alcanzo a sentir un dolor en lo profundo de su corazón (aun tenia uno ¡YATTAAA¡ ), y se levanto dificultosamente hacia el fénix, que aun sostenía el puño en su contra, en su vida pensó que Ikki le levantaría un dedo en su contra pero siempre hay una primera vez... para todo.

- Que intentas... Fénix-

- Que me llames hermano... perdóname Shun... Hou Yoku Ten Shou*-

- Fénix- Un aura negra rodeo el cuerpo de Shun y una espada se coloco en sus manos, sus ojos rojos irradiaban furia, Ikki ya conocía ese terrible poder, lo sintió cuando entraron en el infierno y ahora lo sentía.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y el cosmos de Hades se sentía por todo el globo terráqueo.

En algún lugar de asgard se sentía un cosmos temerario que provenía de Japón... los dioses guerreros de Asgard temblaron.

En el océano, Tetis sintió un frio que calaba los huesos, el cosmos del eclipse estaba poniendo en desorden el mar y su reino submarino.

Y en el santuario, las armaduras doradas temblaban ante un poder desatado, sus guardianes temblaron igual

*****************

Algo dentro de él se había desatado... una tormenta implacable que no se detendría, dentro de ese círculo vicioso que se llama vida, ese dolor interno que sabía que no pasaría, la desazón muy en el fondo de ser Hades, porque ese había sido su destino... (NdN: fatalista! cuanto cobraran en morgues?)

DESTINO...

palabra torpe, que nunca supo que significo, palabra torpe que mato a su madre, que obligo a su hermano a ser alguien frio y calculador, a cuidar de él y no de sí mismo, palabra torpe que lo obligo a matar en nombre de una diosa, a sacrificar vidas humanas innecesariamente, a amar alguien que no podía corresponderle... no el destino no era una palabra torpe sino ridícula.

Y ahora por esa palabra destino, su hermano, su padre, su ángel negro que lo salvaba contra cualquier adversidad se había atrevido a lanzar contra él su ataque más poderoso y fue la copa que derramo el vaso, antes de que el ataque del Fénix se atreviera a tocarlo desato la furia del infierno.

Ikki desde abajo veía como su hermano elevaba su cosmos así como su cuerpo que ya se encontraba a varios metros del piso, sabía perfectamente que estaba desatando poderes de la oscuridad, pero su hermano valía todo hasta la misma vida si fuese necesario, el debió pagar las ofensas proferidas, los años de abandono en el cual él dejo solo a su pequeño hermano, tal vez solo tal vez si hubiera dejado de verlo como un niño de brazos y se hubiera dedicado a amarlo y guiarlo en vez de protegerlo.. O solo haberlo alejado de la fundación Kido y toda su penosa vida, porque Shun también había hecho sacrificios... que nunca los haya contado como los demás eso era otra historia... pero Shun debió sufrir hambres, golpizas, maltratos y penas... sin embargo nunca se quejo y nadie se tomo el trabajo de preguntar... cuantos años de penas escondidas en su pobre corazón.

Alrededor de Shun se fue formando un tornado negro de gran poder, todos estaban estupefactos... Hyoga miraba el tornado con horror e intento entrar en él, pero una mano lo detuvo - ni lo intentes Hyoga... mi hermano está muy lejos de apaciguar esa furia-

- Ikki, porque lo hiciste?-

- Para despertar su corazón- y sin más el Fénix, se acerco al tornado y entro en el... después solo se escucho una explosión... ambos cuerpos había desaparecido.

solo dos cuerpos en la inmensidad de un gran espacio, dos cuerpos cubiertos por sus propios cosmos, Shun abrió los ojos con dificultad tenía un fuerte mareo y recordó una a una las escenas vividas y busco con la mirada al fénix, su hermano... a varios metros lo encontró, sangrando abundantemente en su frente, rápidamente se acerco a él.

- Ikki... Ikki... respóndeme... Ikki... por favor - lagrimas fueron cayendo lentamente de sus ojos para luego convertirse en un raudal de sensaciones y emociones "El hielo por fin fue destruido"-

- O... toto... - Ikki alzo levemente su rostro y vio la escena divina más espectacular del universo, su hermano rodeado por un aura sagrado y sus bellos ojos verdes con un brillo recién recuperado... de nuevo había vida en su alma y su corazón.

- Nissan...- Shun no aguanto más la presión de su pecho y abrazo a su hermano como cuando era un niño indefenso y necesitaba de su cuidado y protección, lo abrazo con fuerza reencontrado sus almas, su amor, esa unión que ningún otro ser humano tenia, esa hermandad que muchas veces rayaba en incesto, pero nunca hubo amor carnal solo la necesidad de sentir que el otro estaba allí, amor puro y blanco, lazo cósmico que venció todo.

Ikki tomo a su pequeño hermano en brazos y lo cobijo no solo para darle protección sino también para transmitirle perdones, agradecimientos, gracias, lo siento, tranquilo... él amaba a su pequeño rayito desde que su madre lo tenía en el vientre, el mismo le puso el nombre e intento protegerlo de muchas cosas no de todo claro está, no pudo defenderlo de la fundación, de los Kido, de pandora, de Hades... ni siquiera de la propia Atena, Ikki sintió que su vista se nublaba y entendió que sus lagrimas evitaban que pudiese ver con claridad.

En medio de ese hermoso abrazo y de la unión de sus cosmos, brillo una luz que encegueció a todos y de nuevo aparecieron ambos cuerpos el de Ikki sosteniendo al de Shun en brazos como cuando eran niños.

Pandora sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, porque en esa misma posición los encontró cuando eran niños, Ikki teniendo en brazos a Shun, la imagen seguía viva. Hyoga corrió al encuentro e Ikki se desplomo cayendo al suelo

- Ikki, Ikki responde por favor - Shun estaba literalmente encima de su hermano.

- Ikki, Fénix... oye maldito bastardo abre los ojos - grito con furia Hyoga.

Un golpe seco en la mandíbula de Hyoga le dio a entender que Ikki ya estaba despierto.

Shun se seco las pocas lagrimas que aun sostenían su rostro y lentamente abrazo a Ikki, todos se detuvieron en el tiempo, Radamantis tuvo que admitir que Ikki era muy buen hermano, Pandora se acerco a Atena y juntas se abrazaron dando brincos de alegría, Engel suspiro lo mismo que los demás.

Shun se sintió perdonado, renovado nuevo y sobretodo feliz, pero de nuevo se sintió mareado pero no quería dejar su estancia, los brazos de su hermano y el aroma de Hyoga... pero pudo más el dolor

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ -

- Shun... SHUN..._ grito Hyoga e Ikki al tiempo, Radamantis se acerco junto con los demás y lo tomo en brazos.

Corría a la velocidad del rayo, la luz o alguna otra velocidad que lo superara detrás de él, venia Engel.

- Radamantis trae los frascos de esa esquina, Pegaso y dragón vallan a traer agua y toallas, Sta. Pandora, Sta. Atena traigan las inyecciones del tercer cajón, Ikki desvístelo y Hyoga... no estorbes...-

Engel se movía rápidamente todos obedecieron pero Hyoga no se quiso alejar y vio como lentamente Ikki despojaba de su ropa a Shun, su pálido y bien tornado pecho, lentamente cayo todo lo que cubría el cuerpo del dios y quedo únicamente en ropa interior (_) Engel se acerco con maestría y comenzó a placar las inyecciones, 10 para ser exactos en puntos estratégicos, una en su cuello, otra en su hombro derecho, una en el corazón, dos más en el abdomen, tres en las piernas, y las dos últimas en la espalda.

Francamente ir contra el tiempo se había vuelto costumbre en esa casa, Engel sudaba copiosamente y fue mirando los signos vitales de su amo - Presión estabilizándose, pulsaciones normales...-

- y mi alma en paz... gracias maestra...- Shun hablo con un hilo de voz.

- No hables mi joven hades, es hora de descansar -

lentamente el joven fue envuelto por Morfeo, mientras en su rostro se veía una nueva luz de alegría... tantas cosas para un día.

Finalmente todos salieron y Engel suspiro tranquila, pero una voz a sus espaldas la saco del trance.

- Porque lo besaste-

- Radamantis?-

- Si respóndeme, solo eres su maestra -

- Porque... me enamore de él, que hago es cierto me enamore como una inútil mortal... me enamore tanto que me duele verlo en ese estado... todo por esa maldita isla...-

Ikki escucho la conversación y como siempre metió la cucharada.

- De que hablas?

Pandora respondió por Engel - Shun obtuvo esta enfermedad de la Isla Andrómeda, hemos hecho un seguimiento a los pocos habitantes de la isla y mi hermano es el ultimo con vida, June caballero del camaleón murió hace como tres meses...-

- De que trata esta enfermedad - pregunto el cisne alarmado.

- Francamente es muy misteriosa, dado que solo quedaban cuatro personas en este mundo que hayan estado en la isla de Andrómeda, lo que sí sabemos es que el aire marino que llegaba a la isla es letal pero no inmediatamente, sino que corroe con el paso del tiempo los órganos internos y va como una sombra por el sistema respiratorio principalmente...-

- Esa maldita isla... Mi joven hades solo ha sobrevivido por las artes oscuras... pero...-

- MALDITA SEA... PERO QUE NO HAY UNA CURA ALGO QUE PODAMOS DARLE... MALDICION…L ES EL DIOS DE LOS MUERTOS...…L...ES...- Hyoga cayo lentamente al suelo completamente desarmado, Seiya comenzó a llorar y Shiryu se acerco tratando de reconfortarlo sabiendo que él también estaba destruido... Todos miraron la puerta que de repente se abrió...

Ikki vio a su hermano y cayó a sus pies, muchas veces él había salvado la vida de este muchacho, hoy más que nunca quería ser él el muerto no su niño.

- perdóname...- susurro el Fénix

- Nissan... no hay nada que perdonar... yo solo quiero reponer el tiempo perdido...-

- Reponer el tiempo - susurro Hyoga

*************

Pensar que amamos tanto,  
pensar que lloramos tanto...  
Y saber en el fondo que si te amo y te lloro es porque te necesito a mi lado.  
Realmente no existe oscuridad si estás conmigo...

**********************

**Fin capitulo...******

**NH: Gomen... Gomen... sé que me demore mucho pero mi mente a estado en otro planeta... miren que me estoy reivindicando... este fin es dedicado a todas ustedes por tenerme paciencia... Luna**


	5. Capítulo V Reponer el tiempo

_**NOTA: Este fic no es mío, solo lo público en fanfiction, la creadora del fic es Luna Shinigami, por ello dejo las notas de ella tal cual ella escribió.**_

**Ser Hades  
Basado en Saint Seiya  
Por Luna Shinigami**

**Pairings: Hyoga - Shun (otras pero solo mención de ellas)  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
Raiting: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de SS, esta solo una historia de una loca fanática para más fanáticas  
Warnings: Lemon**

**CAPITULO V******

**REPONER EL TIEMPO****  
******************

Ha pasado algunas semanas desde el encuentro entre el joven Hades y su familia, múltiples recuerdos han pasado por su mente y últimamente estaba muy visitado.

Cualquiera de los 108 espectros hacia guardia en la mansión Kido, sus hermanos no se separaban de su lado (Eso incluye a Shiryu, Seiya y Saory) algunos dorados y generales también lo habían visitado... pero había alguien por quien debería estar más feliz... Hyoga... desde ese día no se había separado de su lado, en su interior eso y tener a Ikki cerca lo hacían sentirse afortunado...

Miro lentamente la ventana, y su habitación en general... Hyoga e Ikki la habían decorado junto con Seiya que había insistido en unos afiches de moda y Shiryu en unos libros de relajación, entre los cuatro le habían cambiado su habitación, la perilla de la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

- No se supone que el señor hades debería estar reposando -

- Radamantis no me va hacer daño el hecho que tome un poco de aire fresco -

- Ajam -

- Esta bien ya me recuesto...- Dijo Shun haciendo un puchero

Radamantis se sentó junto a la ventana mientras veía que era lo que estaba mirando hace poco su señor...

- Perdone mi indiscreción, pero cuando le va a decir a Hyoga...-

- Que?, cuánto tiempo me queda o que lo amo?-

- las dos -

- No lo sé...-

- Mi señor teniendo en cuenta que no es mucho tiempo el que tiene... porque no aprovecha...-

Shun baja lentamente la cabeza y de sus hermosos ojos verdes comienzan a salir lagrimas fatales...

- Ojala tuviera más tiempo...-

- Mi señor suena duro... pero no lo tiene...-

- Radamantis...-

- Mi señor... usted mal que bien sabe lo que Engel y yo sentimos por usted... y mal que bien nosotros podemos verlo después de que su alma abandone este cuerpo mortal, porque estará en los campos elíseos... pero Hyoga y su hermano y toda la gente que lo quiere en esta tierra no pueden hacer esto, porque así usted no lo quiera morirá y ellos seguirán su camino, así que decida... Hyoga lo ama, mi señor... se le nota...-

- Pero tengo miedo...-

Radamantis se levanto de la silla y se acerco su rostro al de su amo tanto que podían sentir las respiraciones del otro... - Mi señor solo haga lo que le dicte el corazón por lo general nunca se equivoca - terminando la frase le dio un corto beso en los labios y se alejo de la habitación.

Shun se detuvo a pensar en las palabras de su amigo " Mi señor solo haga lo que le dicte el corazón por lo general nunca se equivoca".

Y así se paso el día y llego la noche, extrañamente, la gente de la mansión le toco irse... Sahory se marcho con Shiryu y Seiya a Grecia habían habido unos problemas y no podía irse sola, a Ikki le toco ir a estados unidos en un viaje relámpago para solucionar algo relacionado con su trabajo... Tatsumi se tomo unas merecidas vacaciones y Pandora, Radamantis y muy a su pesar, Engel, tuvieron que ir al inframundo puesto que había unos problemitas en la Giudecca, ninguno quería abandonar a Shun por eso el único que se quedo fue el ruso.

Cuando Radamantis se marcho... Shun empezó a creer que era un plan de su amigo... tantas desgracias en un solo día, para todos menos para Hyoga...y si su amigo había hecho todo esto mejor no desperdiciarlo, esta noche le diría a Hyoga la verdad de sus sentimientos...

Hyoga entro a su habitación, sus ojos azules brillaban como un felino en la oscuridad y la gracia de su caminar asemejaba mucho a la de su constelación guardiana, llevaba puesto un suéter negro y un pantalón ligeramente holgado del mismo color...realmente shun se sentía nervioso...

- Hyoga...-

- Que pasa pequeño?-

- Necesito decirte algo...-

Hyoga miro a Shun estaba completamente sonrojado, su rostro de marfil se iluminaba completamente y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la intensidad de las esmeraldas, solo llevaba un sobretodo negro, era lo único que aún conservaba de sus día tristes. vio cuando Shun suspiro largamente...

- Hyoga no sé como decirte esto... sé que no soy merecedor y no aspiro a serlo... pero... por los dioses... esto es difícil... pero... yo... te... MALDICIÓN... te amo Hyoga... te amo demasiado...- lo ultimo lo dijo susurrándolo como para que las palabras se las llevara el viento.

Hyoga estaba sorprendido, él amaba a Shun desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero temió que su pequeño Dios lo aborreciera y ahora se lo estaba contando no como un ser superior sino como un niño inexperto de 17 años, como un niño con el rostro completamente sonrojado, las manos apretando el cobertor que lo cubría, la cabeza agachada y mordiéndose los labios, Hyoga solo hizo lo que le dicto en ese momento su corazón, lo abrazo... lo abrazo como quería abrazarlo y retiro luego los mechones de su oído.. Para susurrar - Yo también te amo, mi pequeño, Yo también te amo, Yo también te amo, Yo también te amo, Yo también te amo, Yo también te amo...-

Hyoga todavía lo mantenía abrazado y repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, como para que Shun supiera que era cierto, Shun se soltó del abrazo y miro directamente a los ojos al cisne... - Me amas? -

- Demasiado... perdóname por dejarte solo, perdóname por terco, perdóname por ir en contra de mi corazón, perdóname por negar mi amor por ti, perdóname por ser un cobarde y perdóname

por amarte de esta forma -

- Hyoga - Shun devolvió el abrazo, nunca pensó que el cisne le digiera estas cosas, en su corazón sentía algo tan cercano al cielo y a la felicidad, cuando sintió las manos de Hyoga levantando su rostro para luego sellar sus labios con los de él.

Ambos bebieron del otro, fue un mutualismo de sensaciones, Shun fue lentamente recostándose en la cama y Hyoga quedo sobre él, Hyoga miraba las expresiones de su ángel y comenzó a tocarle el rostro con los dedos y luego los introdujo en la boca de shun, este solo abrió un poco su hermosa boca y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Hyoga como si fueran un manjar.

Shun comenzó a despojar a Hyoga de su suéter y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el pecho de este, haciendo que se excitara, Hyoga gimió de placer y tomo de nuevo la boca de shun como el ámbar de dioses.

Las manos inquietas del cisne retiraron lentamente como si fuera un ritual de amor el sobretodo que llevaba Shun - eres hermoso Usaba...-

- Gracias Cisne...-

Lentamente el resto de la ropa del cisne fue cayendo sin rumbo conocido...el rose tierno de la piel era excitante juntos rozaban no solo sus cuerpos sino sus almas, volvieron a unir sus bocas y penetrándolas dulcemente con sus lenguas inquietas, ambos quedaron únicamente en ropa interior.

Shun abrió lentamente las piernas y Hyoga se posesiono entre ellas... comenzó a besar el cuello de Shun y este se giraba para dejarle más acción al cisne, pero sin dejar de acariciar al dueño de su alma... Hyoga tomo su mano y cerro sus ojos para que shun no viera luego susurro - no los abras Usaba... solo siente...-

Shun solo sintió un escalofrió, una mescla entre la congelación y el fuego ardiente, intento abrir los ojos pero fue imposible Hyoga no lo dejo.

Hyoga pasaba sus dedos fríos por el rostro de Shun, había bajado un poco la temperatura mientras una fina escarcha recorría ambos cuerpos. Bajo lentamente sus dedos por el cuello, el pecho, la cadera y finalmente bajo lentamente el único obstáculo de la noche. Sus dedos inquietos comenzaron a bajar la tela blanca mientras el cuerpo del otro se erizaba, Hyoga miraba extasiado la escena, Shun tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro sonrojado, unas finas gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su rostro de marfil y una fina escarcha que cubría el cuerpo de su amante. Termino de quitar el obstáculo en su camino y con una mano comenzó a darle placer a su amor, el otro solo gemía por la experiencia

- Hyoga - dijo susurrando mientras Hyoga retiraba la prenda que lo cubría a él...

- Te amo, Shun...-

- Te amo blanco cisne...-

después de esta declaración nueva de amor, volvieron a chocar los cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos por escarcha que producía el caballero de los hielos y a pesar del hielo no hacia frio... era un sensación romántica...

Hyoga se dirigió a esa zona nunca antes explorada e introdujo uno de sus dedos ocasionando una ligera molestia a Shun que fue transformándose en asombro y finalmente en placer, luego otro dedo hizo compañía en su interior.

El cisne deseaba ese cuerpo ¿pero como tomarlo sin que doliera? por eso preparaba el interior del chico para que lo recibiera, Shun solo abrió más sus piernas, pero de repente se alejo de Hyoga...

- perdón hice algo mal? - dijo el rubio bastante triste al ver que su amor se alejaba...

- No- Fue lo único que dijo Shun mientras se dirigía a su mesita de noche - ahora cierra los ojos tu-

El rubio obedeció mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuertemente, el joven Shun solo saco un frasquito de aceite que utilizaba Engel para darle los masajes "si supiera su maestra para que estaba utilizando el dichosos aceitico en estos momentos" sonrió malignamente por la travesura. Ahora Hyoga estaba debajo de él con los ojos cerrados, se veía hermoso como un dios nórdico, pulido por el hielo de Siberia, coloco aceite en sus manos y recorrió el pecho del cisne que se sobresalto con la caricia resbalosa. Al rato ambos cuerpos estaban completamente cubiertos de aceite, Hyoga sabia porque lo había hecho su pequeño y se lo agradeció... otras vez los besos y los abrazos, el rose se volvía inaguantable una tortura para ambos cuerpos que ya se necesitaban, Hyoga aun contra la cama pensó que era la manera más fácil. Tomo su miembro y lo dirigió al sitio que tanto anhelaba. Shun se posesiono y fue bajando lentamente, los nervios de Hyoga eran tantos que comenzó de nuevo la escarcha, pero la mano blanca de Shun tomo el rostro de su amor - Hyoga, te necesito... amor- luego le sonrió.

Lentamente Shun comenzó a bajar, la lubricación y los tratamientos antes efectuados estaban dando frutos... pasaron unos minutos en los que Shun sintió un dolor profundo e Hyoga sintió como entraba él un lugar cálido y bastante estrecho. Finalmente se escucho un suspiro de Shun e Hyoga abrió los ojos y allí las vio, unas pequeñas lagrimas en esos ojos que tanto amaba... - Shun... per... do...- los labios de Shun lo callaron.

- No importa amor, es lógico que suceda...-

esperaron a que el más joven se acoplara a su cuerpo, luego el joven de ojos verdes comenzó a moverse sobre el rubio, el compas era generado, pausado y rítmico, delicioso para las sensaciones, tierno, con amor... Hyoga tomo las caderas de su amor y comenzó a guiarlo, Shun respiraba copiosamente mientras subía y bajaba, su cabello se pegaba el rostro en la mezcla de sudor, escarcha y aceite, los ojos cerrados tratando de que sus sentidos no lo vencieran, Hyoga por su parte ya no podía casi respirar, sostenía a shun y lo subía y lo bajaba tenía las piernas medianamente flexionadas para poder entrar más en él, en su rostro se veían rastros del aceite... bendito Shun y su aceite... así resbalaban ambos cuerpos más fácil.

Después de mucho tiempo de gemidos y exclamaciones de placer, después de mucho tiempo de entrega mutua, de amor, de pasión, de sentimientos, Hyoga sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, quería alargar más el momento pero le fue imposible, sintió un fuerte corriente en su espina dorsal y libero todo dentro de shun, el joven de ojos verdes al ver a su amor gimiendo de placer debajo suyo y sobre todo sentirse lleno de él también llego al clímax gimiendo y susurrando el nombre de su dueño...

Ambos quedaron sin energía... pero felices de la entrega , Shun se bajo cuidadosamente de Hyoga y se recostó a su lado... luego lo beso y ambos quedaron completamente dormidos, desnudos y abrazados...

***********************

Al otro día el primero en despertar fue Shun... al principio pensó que era un sueño... un hermoso sueño pero luego vio que era verdad al verse rodeado por los morenos brazos de Hyoga... se acerco y le dio un beso - buenos días cisne...-

- Buenos días... usabi...-

Ambos se levantaron, hicieron juntos un jugoso desayuno y salieron a un centro comercial a ver una película.

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron vieron todas las luces de la mansión prendidas y presintieron que les esperaba y no se equivocaron...

- POR DIOS DONDE ESTABAN? - Grito un enojado Fénix.

- por los dioses eres un irresponsable - dijo muchísimo más malhumorada Pandora.

Todos los estaba regañando hasta que un grito que ya no aguantaba más la presión se escucho - YA BASTA DEJENLOS EN PAZ - la voz de Seiya se hizo sonora - No ven que Shun está mejor, el encierro lo mata .. Mírenlo nuestro pequeño hermano esta mejor...-

Todos miraron a Shun, realmente le había servido tenía otro brillo en los ojos... pero lo que más lo sorprendió era que Shun sostenía la mano del cisne y en ningún momento la soltó y el otro tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse de ese amoroso agarre.

- Ya Hyoga, lo cuidaste muchas gracias... ahora por favor suéltalo - decía Ikki, mientras veía como su pequeño hermano se sonrojaba

- Ikki lo siento, pero no lo voy a soltar, tu hermano es lo único que me mantiene con vida... y aun que no quieras ahora soy parte de tu familia-

- QUE?-

Ahora si entendieron todos, a Engel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo para la habitación del joven - Engel espera...- fue lo que alcanzo a decir... Radamantis lo detuvo y lo abrazo, susurrándole al oído - Si ve mi buen señor, no está mal que escuche su corazón... vaya a hablar con Engel la pobre está muy mal -

Shun subió corriendo la habitación mientras que Seiya, Shiryu, Saory y Radamantis intentaban que Pandora e Ikki no despellejaran vivo al cisne y este aun escondido detrás de dos caballeros, un espectro y una diosa...

- Lastima... Pandora e Ikki pero ahora soy parte de SU familia -

- ESO SI NO TE MATO PRIMERO PATO INFELIZ -

- HA NO, DEJAME ESO FENIX QUE YO LO ROSTIZO Y SE LO MANDO DE POSTRE A CERBEROS...-

- no mejor lo matamos los dos al tiempo...-

- OK...-

Todos O_o (por fin de acuerdo estos dos)

en otra parte de la mansión una joven lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, una mano pálida la tomo por la espalda y la abrazo, ella recibió el abrazo y lo correspondió - Te amo -

- perdóname, Engel -

- No tienes porque pedir perdón, en el fondo cuando vi a Hyoga y a Ikki, supe que tu pinta de niño malo se iría por el caño y volvería a ser el niño que ellos aman... en el fondo muy en el fondo estoy feliz, porque tu lo eres... por fin conseguiste paz...-

- No es por mucho, lo sabes...-

- No digas eso, estas cada vez mejor y los ataques no te dan tan fuerte, tu amor por Hyoga le está ganado a la enfermedad...-

- No es así... sé que moriré pronto... pero ya no quiero morir - Shun abrazo más fuerte a Engel y esta vio que su señor lloraba - Ya no quiero morir -

- no morirás...-

Shun sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos - No mientas -

- Pero...-

- Engel, quiero pedirte un favor... sé que en libro de artes ocultas esta la respuesta...-

- para tu enfermedad no existe...-

- Cura, lo sé, pero no es eso, es que no quiero irme y dejar solo a Hyoga y a mi hermano y a mis amigos y a mis compañeros - otra vez las lagrimas.

- Que quieres?-

- Escucha con atención...-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron enormemente y sonrió amargamente realmente su joven Hades amaba mucho a este cisne... le dio envidia...

- Puedo confiarte mi ultima voluntad?-

- Con el mayor de los placeres... Shun... solo con una condición -

- Cual? -

- Regálame un último beso... porque desde hoy solo serás de él -

Shun cerró los ojos y fundió los suyos con los de su Maestra, ya sabía que su última voluntad se cumpliría...ya todo estaba escrito para las parcas...

***************

Pasaron los días y cada vez era más feliz... claro entre las pequeñas peleas de sus hermanos con su novio, los libros Shiryu y las payasadas de Seiya... todo era tan feliz, que no quiso pensar, ahora dormía con Hyoga aunque sus hermanos intentaban prohibirlo... sabía que en el fondo ellos agradecían a Hyoga su cambio. Los vio como intentaban castigar a Hyoga en el jardín, él estaba sentado con Sahory mientras que Seiya y Shiryu se divertían c costa del pobre pato.

De pronto el dolor, su visón se volvió borrosa y sintió de su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, vio a su hermano, su hermana, su diosa, sus amigos y su amor cerca... luego oscuridad.

Despertó por el olor a medicinas, levente la mirada y vio a su hermano

- Ikki... Ikki... Nissan -

Ikki vio a su pequeño hermano y se acerco lentamente.

- aquí estoy, hermanito...-

- Donde esta Hyoga y Pandora...-

- Al ave la mande a dormir puede enfermarse si sigue sin dormir ni comer y Pandora esta con Radamantis descansado, la pobre no ha hecho más que llorar-

- Te amo-

- Hm -

- te amo, hermano, gracias por ser mi padre, mi hermano, mi protector... mi todo... Nissan ...-

Ikki se arrodillo al borde de la cama y tomo una manito de su hermano, durante su vida nunca pensó verlo así y comenzó a llorar, el Fénix de nuevo derrotado por Andrómeda, él único amor de su corazón

- Shun, no me hagas esto no te despidas de mí, no ahora... no te despidas...-

- Di que me quieres...-

- Yo no te quiero -

- Ikki...-

- No te quiero Shun, te amo, mi hermanito, mi rayito, mi ilusión, mi esperanza... mi vida...-

- Regálame un abrazo -

Ikki se levanto y lo abrazo, en ese momento entro Hyoga e Ikki se hizo a un lado para que el ruso se acercara...

- te pondrás bien...-

- promete que vivirás... prométanme que vivirán... los dos...que no buscaran la muerte... prométanmelo...-

- Shun - las lagrimas de los dos caballeros no se hicieron esperar.

- prométanmelo... porque me aman... prométanmelo como hombres... como caballeros... como mi hermano... como mi pareja... prométanmelo...-

- Lo prometemos... ¿verdad Hyoga...?

- Si -

- Ikki, quiero ver el jardín, quiero ir al árbol donde entrenábamos, donde están tus huellas...-

Ikki lo alzo de la cama y Hyoga tomo una manta, ambos salieron de la mansión con Shun en brazos, Ikki lo coloco en mitad de los dos...

- Aun recuerdo...- murmuro Shun

- Que recuerdas, koi...?-

- Cuando éramos niños, cuando aprendí a amarte, cuando vi a mi padre cambiar mi lugar por él suyo, su alma por la mía, cuando sufrimos por salvar a nuestra diosa, cuando te pensé muerto en libra cuando fuimos a esas batallas... al hades y finalmente cuando los volví a encontrar...-

- Shun -

Estaba atardeciendo y el joven tomo una mano de su hermano y la otra de su amor, más grandes que las de él y las ponía en su pecho...

el sol bajaba lentamente tomando visos naranja...

una lagrima de esos ojos verdes - adoro este lugar - *suspiro*

los arboles zumbaban al compas del viento

la mano finalmente soltó las dos manos grandes y esos ojos verdes se cerraron, su cabecita recostada en el hombro de su amor y una pequeña sonrisa amarga despidiéndose de este mundo.

Las aves de el lugar alzaron vuelo despidiéndose del ser más hermoso de la tierra.

Dos seres destruidos aun con el pequeño entre brazos, lentamente llegaban a una mansión que desde ese día seria sombría, el ser más puro de esta época había abandonado su lugar y regresado al cielo...

Día sombrío, Día gris, Día amargo, Día triste... día maldito.

___*******************___

_Los dioses reclamaron su regalo__  
__Los dioses reclamaron a su ángel...__  
__Los mortales no quieren dejarlo...__  
__Porque simplemente sin ese hermoso ángel no viven...__  
__Porque los dioses no entienden que sin ti me muero...__  
__Regresa a mi... una plegaria imposible de escuchar...__  
__Imposible de oír... imposible de entender... imposible de hacer realidad___

_********************__  
_****

**Fin Capitulo V******

**Haruka : V_V sin comentarios**


	6. Capítulo VI La vida continua

_**NOTA: Este fic no es mío, solo lo público en fanfiction, la creadora del fic es Luna Shinigami, por ello dejo las notas de ella tal cual ella escribió.**_

**Ser Hades  
Basado en Saint Seiya  
Por Luna Shinigami**

**Pairings: Hyoga - Shun (otras pero solo mención de ellas)  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
Raiting: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de SS, esta solo una historia de una loca fanática para más fanáticas  
**

**CAPITULO VI**

**LA VIDA CONTINUA...****  
**

Los días eran realmente amargos y tristes.

Soledad era lo único que quedaba en la mansión, después de ese maldito día, el día en que las lagrimas no fueron suficientes, en que el corazón fue roto para no volverse a unir. Otra vez lagrimas... muchos recuerdos... muchos te quiero.

Su habitación perdía el color como su vida, se escuchaba afuera el sonido de la lluvia agolpándose furiosamente contra los ventanales de su habitación, esa misma habitación en la que fue feliz... por única vez, esa muerte fue más dolorosa que la de su madre... ahora había hecho una promesa que no sabía si podía cumplir. Escucho que abrieron la habitación y una figura alta y con los ojos azules lo tomo por los hombros.

- No te hagas esto...-

- No puedo seguir viviendo...-

- Se lo prometiste... lo prometimos juntos, o lo olvidaste Hyoga?, juntos viviríamos por un futuro, un mañana por lo que fuera... pero lo prometimos...-

- No quiero seguir viviendo...-

- Yo tampoco, pero esa promesa me une a este mundo y tu también me unes a él -

- Que? -

- No puedo dejar que el infeliz que me robo el corazón de mi hermanito se muera, Shun no me lo perdonaría -

- Ikki...-

- Salgamos de aquí...-

Finalmente Ikki había pensado que lo mejor era hacer sentir a Hyoga, muy a su pesar sabia que el ruso había logrado renacer el alma de su hermano, además promesa era promesa.

Bajaron juntos a cenar, Sahory estaba a la cabecera de la mesa, Seiya al lado derecho y Shiryu al izquierdo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Hyoga bajando a comer, ya habían pasado cerca de ocho meses desde la muerte de shun y la vida no era la misma.

Sonó varias veces el timbre y Tatsumi fue a abrir la puerta. Luego de varios minutos, entro Tatsumi de nuevo a la mesa e interrumpió.

- Señorita Sahory, hay alguien que desea verlos a todos -

- Quien? Tatsumi -

- Es mejor que salgan, pero fue muy enfática que era a todos incluyendo a Hyoga e Ikki -

Todos salieron con las caras deprimidas y llegaron a la espaciosa sala de la mansión, allí vieron tres sombras familiares, Radamantis, pandora y Engel, aunque la ultima estaba completamente tapada con una capa oscura y su rostro lo cubría una capota del mismo color.

- que hacen aquí? - pregunto Seiya tratando de averiguar que hacían estas personas en ese lugar, puesto que ellas se habían marchado desde la muerte de Shun.

- Solo vinimos a visitarlos - Respondió Radamantis en tono alegre

- Además no podemos olvidar a la familia, ¿cierto Ikki... Hyoga?- termino de decir Pandora jovialmente y abrazando a Ikki que la miraba como se mira a un insecto, Seiya estallo en carcajadas y lentamente la risa fue propagándose hasta que un grito de Hyoga los callo.

- YA BASTA¡ NO PUEDEN ESTAR ASÍ, SHUN NO ESTA AQUÍ Y USTEDES SE ATREVEN A MONTAR UNA BURLA DE ESTE TAMA—O...- de nuevo lagrimas.

- A mi señor no le hubiera gustado verlo así, Cignus Hyoga - Por fin Engel volvió a hablar...- Mi señor lo amaba y lo ama, por eso lo envidio, aun estando en el otro mundo piensa en usted, habla de usted y de lo felices que fueron... nunca se vio en todo el infierno amor tan grande como el de mi señor por un simple mortal... y ahora usted le paga así muriéndose. Fénix a cumplido su promesa, la promesa de no morir pero usted es un maldito cobarde...-

Hyoga quería estrangularla en ese momento y así lo haría, destruyendo a esa maldita maestra pero cuando se le acerco solo se escucho el llanto de un bebe, Engel se descubrió totalmente y en sus brazos había una frágil criatura, un bebe pálido, perfecto con sus rizos verdes y la carita sonrojada... todos quedaron estupefactos.

Engel lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo, luego miro a todos a su alrededor, - les presento a Souhi - dijo demasiado alegre

- Es tu hijo? - pregunto Shiryu muy intrigado...

- Se parece a...- Seiya lo dijo en voz alta, era imposible no pensarlo, entonces Shun no solo había estado con Hyoga sino que... no... Shun amaba por encima de todas las cosas a Hyoga, era completamente imposible.

Pero los más afectados eran Hyoga e Ikki, tomando el hecho ese bebe era idéntico a Shun, demasiado... parecido.

- Seiya te hizo una pregunta... es tu hijo? -

- Por así decirlo... Sí...-

A Hyoga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - Es hijo de Shun? -

- SIP...-

Ahora si se derrumbo, su amor su vida lo había engañado con... esa..., dio lentamente tres pasos hacia atrás y de sus ojos azules comenzaron a salir lagrimas mientras el bebe en los brazos del espectro sonreía.

Hyoga intento huir pero Radamantis no lo dejo - No es lo que piensas -

- El me engaño, el no me amaba, el me engaño -

Salió corriendo y se dirigió hasta el jardín, Engel tomo el bebe en los brazos y se lo entrego a Pandora, mientras se alejaba del lugar para ir en busca del rubio tonto y lo encontró.

- Aquí murió...-

- Si conmigo y con Ikki... estarás contenta tienes algo de él, algo con lo que yo nunca soñaría -

Engel se acerco al rubio y vio en sus ojos la infinita tristeza y supo en ese momento porque Shun lo amaba, luego se escucho una sonora cachetada (ó bofetada da igual)

- Eres un maldito ruso idiota... Shun solo te amo a ti...a ti...-

- pero ese hijo tuyo...-

- Dije _*por decirlo así*_ pero en ningún momento dije que fuera mi hijo...-

- Que?-

Engel se recostó junto a Hyoga, las gotas de agua recorrían ambos rostros sombríos...

- Ese bebe es hijo de Shun... Souhi... significa Hielo azul, es hijo del cisne no de la Gorgona...-

- No entiendo?-

- Es natural, eres un idiota... pero me tomare el trabajo de explicar... Mi señor Hades me pidió un último favor el día en que se juraron amor eterno... un hijo de él y tuyo...-

- eso es imposible...-

- No tanto, es solo utilizar un poco de magia negra, uno que otro trueque con los dioses y ya... se parece a él pero tiene tus mismo ojos, yo he sido su madre sustituta, lo he tenido en mi vientre... pero es hora de devolvérselo a su padre, a ti... sé que lo cuidaras, porque es parte de ti y de él... sé que todos aquí cuidaran de él...-

Hyoga sonrió hermosamente, su rubio cabello se agito y la lluvia ceso, un sol detrás de los arboles había salido para renovar de nuevo las vidas... entraron a la mansión y Hyoga tomo al pequeño en sus manos, tenia los mismo ojos que él, aunque en verdad se pareciera a Shun, tenía los ojos del cisne, Hyoga lo abrazo y el bebe sonrió en reconocimiento de su padre...

- Ikki, este bebe es hijo de Shun y Mio, así que ahora eres tío, teníamos un verdadero motivo de vivir, Shun nos lo dejo de regalo -

todos sonrieron, un nuevo día una nueva vida... de nuevo una esperanza...

- Es hora de irnos...- dijo pandora..

- Porque tan pronto?- pregunto Shiryu mientras veía como Ikki le hacia monerías al pequeño que está en brazos de Hyoga...

- es hora de volver a una vida normal... todos lo merecemos -

Engel se acerco al bebe y le dio un beso en la frente - Adiós, pequeño hielo azul, adiós...-

Tres figuras se retiraban mientras entraban en una limosina...

La gente de la mansión comenzó hacer preparativos para el nuevo integrante de la familia, para el nuevo rayo de esperanza, en el rostro de Hyoga se olvidaron las penas mientras le agradecía de corazón a Shun y juraba proteger a ese bebe. Souhi solo sonreía con esos ojos azules hermosos, mientras su tío y su papa lo cuidaban, iba a ser un largo camino pero todos estarían allí para ayudarlo... para ayudarlos... porque ahora ellos serian padres... la paz regreso a la mansión... la vida volvió a reinar...

Mientras tanto en la limosina el llanto de otro bebe se escuchaba... Engel lo tomo en los brazos mientras Pandora le hacia un tetero...

- Ya, pequeño deja de llorar, mi pequeño Faiya...-

- Engel, el bebe tiene hambre...- dijo Radamantis divertido

- Lo se Radamantis... pero la leche está muy caliente...- respondió la chica haciendo un puchero.

Radamantis tomo un celular... - Lune pronto estaremos en la mansión preparen todo para la llegada del señor... Faiya necesita un lugar cómodo-

El joven espectro veía al bebe con esa carita de marfil, sus labios sonrosados y esos ojos verde aguamarina, era idéntico al padre, pero muchas veces con el temperamento del ruso... hermoso... ese bebe era realmente hermoso...

Pandora comenzó a pasar una de sus manos juguetonamente frente a Radamantis haciendo que este se sobresaltara - En que piensas caballero - dijo juguetonamente mientras movía sus cabellos violeta oscuros.

- en que si hicimos lo correcto? -

- si... lo hicimos... Shun ofreció un regalo a Hyoga porque no ha nosotros...-

- Hablo de porque separar a las criaturas... no era necesario...-

- Mira Radamantis es sencillo Souhi es de ellos y Faiya nuestro... además el pequeño crecerá con una familia y con amor... lo mismo que el otro bebe... ambas partes obtuvimos lo justo...- termino abrazando al bebe y Radamantis sintió que esas palabras eran ciertas aunque... aun tenía sus dudas...

Siempre por experiencia, no fue justo separar a los hermanos... un ejemplo cercano lo eran Ikki y Shun.

Pronto viajarían a Londres y Faiya crecería como un principito al igual que Souhi... El sol se oculto dejando las vidas y las culpas atrás, ahora solo quedaban estas nuevas vidas que proteger y cuidar... solo que esas vidas que nunca se unirían... el Hielo y el fuego nunca se unirían...

La sonrisa de dos bebes se escuchaba en distintas direcciones pero con un mismo corazón...

_"dos mitades de un mismo corazón__  
__dos mitades que no deben ser separados__  
__¿otra vez se comete el error?__  
_  
**************_**OWARI**_**********************

**Nota de la autora:******

**Fin o mejor dicho por fin... Seis capítulos, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final... bueno a mi me gusto... espero que a ustedes también... el capitulo V sin comentarios... sé que más de una querrá matarme... pero bien... este fic no iba para otro lado... bueno besos y abrazos****  
****Luna**


End file.
